Episode 6
This is the sixth episode of Karakai Jōzu no Takagi-san / Teasing Master Takagi-san ''anime series. Characters *Nishikata *Takagi *Mina Hibino *Yukari Tenkawa *Sanae Tsukimoto *Nakai *Mano *Takao *Kimura *Tanabe-sensei Scenes '''Tandem Riding (二人乗り)' Nishikata and Takagi are walking home together after their final day of school before summer vacation. Though Nishikata is excited, Takagi is somewhat upset, as summer vacation means that they won't be able to see each other everyday, but she does not reveal this. While walking, They see Nakai and Mano tandem riding. Takagi suggests they try to tandem ride on her bike, and the two find an empty lot to practice. Nishikata at first struggles to get the bike moving, but after Takagi remarks that the last person she went tandem riding with had no issues, Nishikata is fueled by rage and jealously, and begins to furiously peddle. While riding, Takagi mentions that the person she went tandem riding with was her dad, causing Nishikata to snap out of his rage and crash the bike. Shortly after, the two buy some juice. Takagi declares that they practice tandem riding together in the empty lot every other morning of summer vacation, which Nishikata sheepishly agrees to. First Day of Summer Vacation (夏休み初日) Mano and Sanae are at Yukari's house due to heavy rain. Mina is upset due to the rain ruining their beach plans, though Yukari is fine with starting her summer homework. Mina and Sanae continue to distract her. Test of Courage (肝試し) Nishikata and Takagi meet up for their first tandem riding practice of the summer. Takagi notices that the ground is too wet to ride on, and proposes that they simply just hang out instead. The two make their way to an abandoned highway tunnel, which Takagi claims in haunted. Wanting to prove his courage, Nishikata heads into the tunnel. While traversing the area, Nishikata looses sight of Takagi and begins to panic. Takagi scares Nishikata several times by jumpscaring him, and the two eventually leave the tunnel. Summer Science Project (自由研究) Mano, Yukari, and Sanae are taking a stroll and ponder what will they should do for their summer science project. Water Tap (水道) Nishikata is heading to the market to buy groceries at the request of his parents. Along the way, he sees Takagi in the distance, already returned from her vacation. Nishikata takes the opportunity to follow her from behind, but looses track of her. Takagi then jumps from some bushes and scares Nishikata. After a quick laugh, Takagi proposes that they both go to the market together, as her parents also asked her to go get groceries. Suddenly, a cicada flies from the bushes, startling Takagi and causing her to stumble backwards. Nishikata tries to catch her, but ends up tripping and falling down himself, as Takagi manages to stabilize herself. Concerned for Nishikata, Takagi suggests they should wash out the wound on his knee at the park. The two find a water tap, and Nishikata rinses the wound on his knee. Takagi offers Nishikata her special hankerchief to cover his wound, which he reluctantly accepts. Nishikata somberly states that this was the worst summer vacation ever, due to him struggling with his summer homework and now getting hurt. Takagi turns on the water tap and steps in, offering for Nishikata to join her, which he does. Takagi remarks that she is enjoying her summer vacation because she got to see a "certain someone", implying that she enjoys spending time with Nishikata. She tells Nishikata that she will give him his souvenir from her trip the next time they hang out, before splashing him with a handful of water. Navigation zh:擅长捉弄(人)的高木同学第一季第6集 Category:Anime